


Gaudium Iterum

by Genderhawk



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Resurrection, heres how molly can still win
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genderhawk/pseuds/Genderhawk
Summary: A job from her father leads Jester down a familiar road.  A road that, at one point, is decorated by a familiar coat.  Only now?  Now she has a new skill and a very special rock.AKA Molly comes back and here's how!
Kudos: 13





	Gaudium Iterum

**Author's Note:**

> cw: nothing that isn't already common in canon.
> 
> This chapter is short but the next is a bit longer... Just setting the stage really...

A job for The Gentleman, for her dad, and it was easy enough that Beau complained about it being grunt work. But Jester wanted to spend time with her dad, and help him too, and they did need the gold… Maybe if Beau knew that a job for her dad would end up being the key to solving a puzzle that had been left behind for so long she wouldn’t have minded so much… The first piece of the puzzle to fall into place was the diamond. A Diamond that was worth 1,333 gold, if the jeweler was to be believed. The next piece was a conversation with the Traveler that night…

_“You have done much in my name… Bringing balance and chaos in equal measure, spreading laughter across borders… I have a little trick to teach you, something to bring a little more chaos and joy back to the Mighty Nein… And, perhaps, the world at large.”_

Somehow Jester manages to hold her tongue for the next three nights as her god and first friend guides her in learning the spell that will return their Mollymauk to the land of the living.

The sky is lightening into grey when Beau feels a weight settling over her stomach and it’s only a second later that a giggling and wheezing Jester has been flipped over her back by a mostly asleep Beau, several seconds later Beau opens her eyes.

“Wha….” Beau could see enough in the predawn darkness that she recognized Jester beneath her. The part that had her confused was how similar this waking moment was to the dream she had been having. Before Beau could allow those thoughts to continue, her mind was jolted fully into alertness by Jester’s words.

“I can bring Molly back!” Blue eyes traced blue skin, searching in the light of the sunrise for any sign of… Anything that would give her doubt even a grain of sand to stand on. But no, this was Jester… Jester wouldn’t lie about her god or about Molly. Oh shit… Jester had been talking.

“… and I was all like ‘we should save it’ do you remember Beau? Well anyways I did my journaling, which you know cause you were here for that…. Well, as I was saying, I went to sleep after just like you and then the traveller came to me in my dreams and he was all saying stuff like ‘you’re so cool and stuff so here!’ and now I can bring Molly back!! We just gotta ask real nice and stuff…” The rapid pace of Jester’s speech paused for a deep breath, finally, and Beau covered her mouth.

“We’ll wake the others and go.” The softness of sleep has faded, replaced with a sense of purpose and the tension of… Nerves? Nerves. Beau rolled off of Jester, standing and stretching “Go get Caleb and Nott, I’ll get Yasha. Meet at Fjord and Cad’s room.”

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh*
> 
> Look. I write and I do not edit and then I post it. If you read it thats on you... But enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 2 is mostly finished and, if I ever write it, chapter 3 will conclude this.


End file.
